Lifeless Doll
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: Only to hope… that Ciel Phantomhive would awake from his long sleep for not even the loving kiss from prince charming could wake up sleeping beauty, and in this case, it never would. It's not actually a character death o3o SebbyxCiel


**I've been wanting to put this up here for a while, I've just been rather scared to because of how short it is and I know people don't really like reading short things. I came up with the idea randomly and I just fell in love with it... I've been working hard on 7 Things but the chapter I'm on is killing me and I 'll write part of it then totally lose everything so I'm sorry about that**

**This is a SebastianxCiel story but it's rather one-sided due to circumstances. Takes places during the anime end of season 1 beginning of season 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebby or Ciel, I wish I did, but I don't D:**

* * *

><p>Lifeless Doll<p>

Crimson eyes looked down at a petite frame. A boy, only 13, sat on a chair, lifeless, creamy eyelids hiding mismatched eyes, blue-gray hair covering the boy's head. He was dressed in the finest silks only the highest quality, but he was just a doll.

Crimson eyes studied the figure, a frown on milky white lips. The crimson eyes belonged to a tall man with milky white skin, in a black uniform worn by a butler, hands ungloved, nails painted black. He moved closer to the younger boy, to the doll and got onto his knees.

The doll was beautiful, a truly rare beauty. The man with the black nails reached out to place a hand on a cream colored cheek, feeling smooth, flawless skin. This wasn't a doll, this was a person, yet still, a doll.

The doll was wonderful in every way, no imperfections on it's tiny body. The only thing that made the doll's beauty break was the small frown placed upon it's lips. Oh how those crimson eyes longed to see a smile a top those lovely lips.

The man ran his hand down from the doll's cheek to it's chest where it paused over the buttons and he pulled his hand off and stood. No, not tonight, not while he was like this.

The man leaned over doing something he would only do while the doll was in this state. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the small lips, that still remained lifeless. That didn't respond.

It was a beautiful night as the man walked over and opened the curtains letting the moon illuminate the room. It gave everything a soft glow to it.

It was a beautiful sight as the light fell upon the doll's lifeless face.

A small twitch and the man dashed over to the doll's side.

A small twitch of the lips of the doll would happen often, possibly because the doll was alive. Organs functioning perfectly, heart beating softly, and only so often would the lips twitch, signaling the doll was really alive.

Every time the doll's lips would move the man would come running. He would grab the doll's hand for the doll was in a deep sleep.

Every time the man knew, the doll would not wake up. For no human would awaken from a slumber if their body was without a soul.

It was his fault, he should've been more careful with the boy's soul. He should've known better then to lose it… No.

It was his fault, that spider's fault. He should've known better then to take the boy's soul, but he should've known he couldn't actually take it. He could only hold it in his possession, he couldn't actually have it as his own like the crow could.

He sighed, and stood. Tomorrow, the man thought, tomorrow things would be better, he would be a step closer to finding that spider, a step closer to squishing it. And… tomorrow came.

He sighed, and opened the door, sunlight was now on that beautiful doll. It lit up the beautiful features and made the dull hair positively shine. Yet, the doll still did not move.

He walked, slowly, carefully to pull the curtains shut, not wanting the sun to burn the beautiful creamy skin of the small boy.

He walked, slowly, carefully over to the boy and gave him a morning kiss, same as the many mornings before, and the many nights that followed those mornings. He received no response, same as the many mornings before, and the many nights that followed.

Crimson eyes looked down on a petite frame, and the same process was repeated, every morning, and every night. Only to hope… that Ciel Phantomhive would awake from his long sleep for not even the loving kiss from prince charming could wake up sleeping beauty, and in this case, it never would.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's rather deep and moving, I tried to make it like a poem and keep it rythmic and I hope that you liked it. <strong>

** I have it marked as complete but, if it's liked enough I'll add a second part with sommore of a CielxSebastian thing going on after Ciel wakes up or something... I'm still sorry it's short v.v**


End file.
